Power Was the Reason
by RockBabe4U
Summary: I know kinda quick written at like 4 am someone almost kills steph....


Last night had been one of the worst nights in Stacy and Caley's lives. Their best friend Stephanie McMahon had come out of the arena in a stretcher. No, not just another storyline. This was real. Now Sheena and Stacy were determined to find out who it really was.  
  
Stacy awoke from her sleep suddenly by a horrible dream. She dreamt that Amy Dumas was strangling her to death. She picked up the phone and called her sister Caley. "Hi Cal. It's Stacy." "Do you know what time it is?" "I'm sorry but I had this really bad dream. I really think it was Amy who did those awful things to Stephanie." "Amy? What could she do? Now Trish she's something to worry about." Stephanie and Trish absoluty hated each other. You couldn't keep those two in a room. "Yeah but I don't know" "Look go to sleep Stace we'll deal with this tomorrow" "Bye Cal" "Goodnight Stace"  
  
~~~~The Next Afternoon~~~~  
  
Stacy and Caley were hanging in their locker room when Caley said she would go find Matt and Jeff. When Caley reached Matt and Jeff she found them standing next to a trashed locker room shaking their heads. "Matt, Jeff who did this?" "We don't know. The only thing missing is Matt's journal." "Hey that's really important." "Whatever" "You two can come and hang in our locker room for a while if you want" "Yeah sure come on Jeff." They reached Caley's locker room and they all sat down. "So Jeff who do you think did that awful thing to Stephanie? "I dunno. Trish has a thing against Steph. Maybe it was her" "But who would be dumb enough to hurt their own boss" "Not dumb enough smart enough" Everyone looked over to Matt "What do you mean?" "Trish isn't smart enough to put together a plan like that" "The who are you saying it is?" "Oh No One! Forget I said anything" "There he goes again always fixed in his little fazes" Stacy looks at Matt with great interest. Did he know something? She was going to find out.  
  
"Look I'm going to get something to eat Matt, Jeff, Stacy you want anything?" "Yeah can you grab me and Matt something from the cafeteria?" "Sure. What about you Stace?" "Yeah…Yeah sure anything" Caley walked down to the cafeteria will a confused look on her face. "So Jeff you don't think Amy had anything to do with this?" "Amy? Nah. I don't think so." "But she was late for her meetings for the past 3 weeks and for practices." "Maybe she just looses track of time." "Maybe but I don't think so. Check out Trish I swear. She's got the reasons" "I still have my doubts." ' Oh well think what ya want. My money's on Trish." Caley walked down the halls to the cafeteria and on her way Amy runs into her. "Oh Hi Amy!" "Hello Caley." Why are you in a hurry?" "Just have to take care of some business. Well see ya!" "Bye." Caley stands there looking stunned. Amy was acting pretty weird lately. What was she up to? Amy heads out to the parking lot and hops in her car. She has an evil look on her face as she drives. She says outloud "All the evidence points to Trish. No one will ever suspect me. I have Matt's little journal and no one can prove it was me. She speeds off to the hospital where Stephanie was being treated. She walks down the hall with a purpose. She was going to finish Stephanie once and for all. Stephanie didn't deserve the power she had. She never worked a day in her life. Amy walked up to Stephanie's room then leaned over her bed. "I'm sorry it had to end like this but you were in my way." Amy rips the cord that supports Stephanie's life out of the wall. She then skips out of the room whistling a catchy tune. "Now to take care of everyone else in my way." Amy laughs as she gets in her car and drives back to the arena. Caley, Stacy, Matt, and Jeff are in the locker room eating lunch when Amy walks in. "Hi Amy. What's up?" Suddenly Amy lunges forward and tackles Caley down. She grabs her by the throat and tries to choke her. "I'll kill you just like I killed Steph." Matt spears Amy off of Caley "Caley run! Get out of here!" Everyone runs out but Matt stays and tries to hold Amy back. They run up to the ladder that leads to where they control the lighting. "Come on ladies first." " Shut up Jeff. Amy wants to kill us." "Ok. Ok. Climb." They hurry to make their way up the ladder. Meanwhile Matt is having a hard time with Amy. Finally she slips away from him and leaves him motionless on the floor. She makes her way to the ladder and looks up. She smirks. She slowly makes her way up as quietly as she can. When she reaches the top she pulls the gun out of her back pocket. "Surprise miss me?" All three of them screamed. "Yo, Amy just put the gun down." "Why should I? No one ever notices little Amy. Well that's about to change. I plan on taking this company over. With Stephanie out of the way I can. And when I get rid of all of you no one can put up revenge." A voice comes up behind Amy. "I don't think so." Amy turns around "Stephanie… what ...How…I killed you." "You THINK you killed me. Did you know? McMahon's always have a back up plan." "Come on Steph we can work this out. We can run the company together. Dumas & McMahon. Or McMahon & Dumas. Either way it would work." "I don't think so Amy." Amy tries to aim the gun for Steph. Stephanie pulls her gun up first and shoots Amy in the chest. She staggers back and falls over the side. Everyone cringes as they hear her body hit the floor. "Are you all alright?" They all nod their heads 'yes'." One by one they make their way down the latter. Each one watches Stephanie very carefully. "What's up with you guys?" "We didn't know daddy's little girl could do that." Stacy says pointing to Amy. "Oh well McMahon's always get what they want." "I can see." Suddenly Trish comes running towards them. "I heard a gunshot what happened?" "Oh well Amy tried to kill me and failed then she tried to kill everyone here. Just so she could run the company." "Oh well. Ok. No loss there. She was a brat. I wanted to tell ya Steph I'm sorry about being all bratty and fighting with you all the time. I guess I got a little too in character." "Hey no problem. Let's just all get out of here. She's giving me the creeps." They all start walking towards the hall. They feel a strange feeling though. Like as if Amy's eyes were still following them and watching their every move. "Why did she do it?" "Power was the reason."  
  
The End…Or is it 


End file.
